


Waiters «BobHwan/BinHwan»

by MILKYWON



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken BinHwan, Broken BobHwan, Cheating, Fluff, Jinhwan and everyone, M/M, Multi, OOC, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILKYWON/pseuds/MILKYWON
Summary: Jinhwan, Donghyuk, and Yunhyeon work as waiters at a run down diner. They learn to love, to be loved, and make bad decisions.





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> "How's your husband?"
> 
> "Hanbin?" 
> 
> "What other husband do you have?" Jinhwan stayed quiet, thinking of his answer.
> 
> "He's fine." Donghyuk snorted.
> 
> "That's it?"
> 
> "It's better than before."

"He's a good man, isn't he." Jinhwan turned his head slowly, eyeing Donghyuk.

"What?" Jinhwan asked, the other male only rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, is it in the code to like two males at once?"

"It's pretty gay." It was silent, only looking at the diner, both shrugging in unison.

"There's no code saying you can't." They weren't okay, with their job and life. A door swung open.

"Slacking off?" Yunhyeong asked, a large circular plate holding silverware and orders.

"What's there to slack off to?" Yunhyeong looked around the almost empty diner, shaking his head.

"Our shift ends soon, stay behind the counter for now." They nodded, Donghyuk smiled a little.

"They really are charming," Jinhwan inwardly groaned, not caring about the perfect love life he had, or didn't have. "I really do love them, but what do I do if they both like me too?"

"Then that's something you guys talk about yourself," Donghyuk laid his head on the counter out of frustration. "I'm sure people are allowed to be in a relationship with more than two people." Their eyes watched Yunhyeong take orders, flirting and being flirted on.

"How's your husband?"

"Hanbin?" 

"What other husband do you have?" Jinhwan stayed quiet, thinking of his answer.

"He's fine." Donghyuk snorted.

"That's it?"

"It's better than before." Donghyuk knew to drop the conversation there, not needing to know the details of Jinhwan's broken relationship.

"I really am a fool." Jinhwan whispered, chuckling dryly, standing from the counter he was leaning on, walking to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him, not needing to show the small world he's forced to work with his shattering facade.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you." Chanwoo said, and Donghyuk stared at the man, mind going blank. His heart was racing, he quickly excused himself back to the kitchen, pretending to work.

Jinhwan tapped his fingers softly on top of the counter, occasionally looking up to take orders, yell at Donghyuk, then go back to doing whatever. He counts the costumers going by, finally landing on twenty, looking up to see a tall man, which isn't surprising. He was a bit jumpy, looked like he needed anything but a coffee at a diner.

"Is there anything you'd like?" He caught the mystery man off guard, he had flinched out of surprise when the silence was finally broken, quickly saying his order, Jinhwan nodded and wrote everything down. Passing the order over, the other male had looked around uncomfortably before taking a seat at the long bar.

"First time here?" Jinhwan asked.

"Yeah." Jinhwan only nodded, understanding, it wasn't in his job to talk to customers, but why not change that now, the customer looked kind.

"What's your name?" Jinhwan waited for the answer, like someone trying to remember their own name.

"Chanwoo," he had said, finally, "Jung Chanwoo." Before Jinhwan could say anything more, Donghyuk stormed in with Chanwoo's order, placing it down neatly.

"Thank you." Chanwoo said, and Donghyuk stared at the man, mind going blank. His heart was racing, he quickly excused himself back to the kitchen, pretending to work.

"Sorry about him, if you were a regular you'd know he's like this a lot." Jinhwan stated simply.

"He seems nice."

"No he isn't." An awkward pause once again.

"Maybe I'll come back."

"Really?"

"I've never been to a place like this, no employees ever talked to me, if they did, they wouldn't know my name at the end." Jinhwan smiled softly.

"Welcome to the diner family." Chanwoo laughed, Jinhwan laughing along. 

"You're the son then," Yunhyeong said, both males looked back not knowing when he had entered, "Jinhwan here, is the mom figure." 

"I'm Jinhwan." Jinhwan raised his hand lowly, then set it back down. Realizing how stupid he sounded.

"I'm Yunhyeong, and he," Yunhyeong pointed at Donghyuk who was watching at the small window, "is Donghyuk." 

"Are you guys always like this?" Yunhyeong and Jinhwan stared at each other in confusion.

"Like what?"

"Do you guys always open up like this so easily?"

"Yeah, you'll understand more, but it's not like you're a serial killer," Yunhyeong said, "and this diner is pretty boring, so a friend is a friend." They all smiled, laughing. This diner was their home, a home to many. 

"Thank you." 

"There's no reason to thank us kid." Yunhyeong said, leaving the conversation to take orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop, awkward diner family, because why not? All of them are really cute, I swear.


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're happy, I can tell."
> 
> "How so?"
> 
> "You wouldn't answer my questions like this," Hanbin was the host of this game, asking question after question, yet he was the viewer too, knowing the answers, knowing the contestant's looks of confusion or their hesitance. "I can tell you're happy because of something that happened."

Jinhwan shook off the smile he still held, breathing in and out slowly. He stood outside of the door leading into their apartment, a moment he still dreaded after years. With a small noise of displeasure after unlocking the door, he slowly opened it, shutting it after he was inside. 

Putting his stuff down, he collapsed on the couch, exhausted. He had this moment to himself, the humming of the air conditioner and the extra noise of the blinds. He flinched, not needing to hear the sound of heavy footsteps. 

"Tired?" The intruder asked, Jinhwan quickly answered softly to him, not needing to upset him.

"Tired after standing around all day? Really?" Jinhwan knew, knew the frown carving itself into his face, arms crossed.

"I work in the kitchen, Hanbin." Jinhwan wasn't lying, he made the pies and refilled the drinks, washing the plates on good days or when he's ordered to.

There wasn't much to say after this, Jinhwan shouldn't like the current household he was confined in, but he liked the small moments where him and his husband could just breathe. Reminding him of their early stages in their relationship, he always found himself smiling.

"You stood outside a minute longer than last time," Jinhwan rolled his eyes at his husband's thought that should've been kept inside. "I can tell you don't want to be here."

"We're you watching me?"

"I heard your keys fall," Jinhwan cursed himself for being clumsy. "Do you like it here?" 

Jinhwan needed to say something, Hanbin would ask this so many times, if he didn't answer or if he didn't answer correctly, Hanbin would storm out, coming back later drunk, forcing the answer of the same question he'd ask over and over again.

"I would be lying if I said I did, but I like it here." Hanbin nodded, not needing anything more, passing by. Jinhwan saw that he hadn't wore the ring again, marking this the fourth day.

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so awkward around me," Hanbin pursed his lips. "You're uncomfortable, I can tell."

"There are times where I can and will be uncomfortable." Jinhwan stopped, opening his lips to only shut them again. Jinhwan had answered the previous question wrong, but it passed enough for another round of questions, and not beatings. His relationship was a game show he didn't want to lose.

"You're happy, I can tell."

"How so?"

"You wouldn't answer my questions like this," Hanbin was the host of this game, asking question after question, yet he was the viewer too, knowing the answers, knowing the contestant's looks of confusion or their hesitance. "I can tell you're happy because of something that happened."

"When have you become my guardian?" 

"I'm your husband."

"There was a new customer, comes by often now, that's all." Hanbin's eyebrow rose.

"He has his eyes on Donghyuk."

"I'm not worried." Jinhwan's breath hitched.

"Go start dinner," Jinhwan stood from the couch. "I'll be inside my room, call me when you're done, knock on the door too. I expect the kitchen to stay clean too." Jinhwan nodded, quickly trying to fulfill his husband's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin is here! Also, if you read this before, I accidentally put Bobby as Jinhwan's husband instead of Hanbin by mistake. You will understand their relationship more later.


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if he's criminal guys!" Donghyuk started to clean the counter out of stress. "He could be colorblind too! Don't you know how untrustworthy that is?" Yunhyeong shrugged to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread at all.

Jinhwan slipped out the house silently, not wanting to wake his husband. As much as he hated that diner, it got him away from whatever would happen inside. He appreciated the place.

He fell into his normal routine, confused when he didn't see Chanwoo, the diner slower than usual. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong watched Donghyuk make a profile for a website.

"Should I put a fancy pun with my name in it?" Donghyuk asked frantically.

"Since when were puns fancy?" Jinhwan asked, nose scrunched.

"Go ahead." Yunhyeong replied with no interest, and Donghyuk sighed.

"I shouldn't do this." 

"Why not?" Yunhyeong asked sarcastically, which was pushed away by Donghyuk's conflict.

"What if I'm set on this date and he isn't what I expected?" Donghyuk asked, starting to organize the ketchup and mustard bottles, taking the ketchup bottle and setting below the nozzle of the mustard dispenser.

"What if he talks too fast?" He started to pour fast squirts of the yellow sauce into the bottle. "Or asks me questions about myself before I've decided he can?" He questions loudly. Yunhyeong can't take much more before he gently pushes Donghyuk to put the red bottle under the ketchup dispenser, who kept pressing the button.

"What if he sits too close? Or call the waiter by his first name?" Donghyuk sets the bottle down, walking to Jinwhwan, taking an Oreo from the bowl. "What if he eats Oreos, eating the cookies before the cream!" Donghyuk dramatically put the cookie back into the bowl.

"What if when he sees me, he doesn't like it?" Jinhwan frowned, knowing how his younger friend felt. "What if he runs away and I can't do anything about it?" 

"What if he's so disappointed that he gives everything I tried handing him, back to me?" Donghyuk's sad smile started to fade, until he smiled again.

"So I'll just act like someone else so that I won't be caught off guard when I finally meet this man!" 

"Don't you think you're being a little–" Jinhwan was cut off.

"I'm not defensive!" Dongyhuk slammed the counter, customers giving strange looks.

"What if he's criminal guys!" Donghyuk started to clean the counter out of stress. "He could be colorblind too! Don't you know how untrustworthy that is?" Yunhyeong shrugged to that question.

"What if he's less than kind, rude..." Donghyuk stopped to think. "What if he's nice? Has eyes I can stare at forever? What happens when I open up to him too quickly, what do I do with that?" This time, Yunhyeong kept his mouth shut.

"But I'll still hope, to find someone that wants to keep seeing me and love me the way I am." Donghyuk's rant finally came to an end, he threw the dirty rag somewhere, leaning on his elbows. Jinhwan started to speak slowly, quietly.

"You learn to fall in love with the worst of people," Donghyuk snapped his head towards the elder. "It's weird, you hate them but can't bring yourself to leave them either, because you love them..." Jinhwan paused, Yunhyeong finally asked, arms crossed.

"Are you sure that it's love?" Jinhwan doesn't answer, the images of the past with his husband starting to burn at the edges.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the musical Waitress, but with my own twist kind of thing, it'll be different, but almost follows the plot, everyone is pretty much OOC (Out Of Character) so don't actually hate them in real life.


End file.
